dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfaith
"Dewstorm believes in you, so I know I can believe in you too. All of StarClan is watching you. Have no fear, young one. StarClan has set you on the right path. But you must have the courage to follow it." — Starfaith to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 Starfaith is a golden yellow she-cat with a yellow tail tip and star shape on chest, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Starkit is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as a kit of WindClan, the daughter of Dreamwhisper and Weaselnose. Starkit is listed under Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a kit of WindClan, being nursed by Featherblaze. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Gladestar speaks after Shimmerstar. She announces that one of their queens, Dreamwhisper, has given birth to three kits: Starkit, Blazingkit, and Petalkit. Iceslide remembers that Dreamwhisper is the cat that Sunripple is meeting in secret. He looks aside at his friend and sees his eyes shining with pride. Iceslide immediately understands and guesses that they're his kits. Sunripple nods, looking ready to burst with happiness longingly wishing he could see them. Iceslide sympathizes with him, noting that it must be hard being apart from Dreamwhisper. - Chapter 19 When Sunripple meets with Dreamwhisper, he asks her how she is, how the kitting went, what the kits look like, and is about to go on when Dreamwhisper purrs for him to slow down, licking his head. She tells him that the kitting went fine, saying that Starkit is a yellow she-kit, and is the smallest of the litter. The other she-kit is Petalkit, who she notes to look a bit like Sunripple. The yellow tom is Blazingkit. Sunripple purrs that she chose great names, then grows uneasy as he asks if her clanmates have asked about the father. She hesitates, her eyes clouding as she says "Well...". He stares at her and asks what it is. She admits that they think the father is Weaselnose, looking at her paws as she adds that he thinks so too. Sunripple is quiet. He looks down, his tail drooping as he says "Oh". Dreamwhisper murmurs sadly that she's sorry and wishes she could tell them that Sunripple is the father, but no one would approve, and her clanmates have to believe that they're pure WindClan kits. Sunripple stammers as he quietly says he understands, but wishes he could see them and be a part of their lives. She sighs and says "Me too", leaning forward and nuzzling him, and it's silent. After a moment, Sunripple says that she should get back to the kits and licks her ear, telling her he loves her. As Sunripple and Iceslide begin heading back to camp, Iceslide wishes he knew what to say to comfort Sunripple. He tells him that he'll see his kits at gatherings when they're apprentices. Sunripple agrees, but looks down as he says he'll just be some RiverClan warrior to them and nothing more. After a long moment, he looks at Iceslide and thanks him for coming along. They continue toward the camp silently through the night. Iceslide notes that the pain of being apart from loved one is unbearable, but when the loved ones don't even know you, that's a pain he hopes to never feel. - Chapter 21 Iceslide and Sunripple are padding close to each other, looking for prey. Sunripple looks over his shoulder to make sure everyone else is too far away to overhear him, then murmurs to Iceslide that he's scared. Iceslide asks of what, starting to say why the rogues won't attack them, but Sunripple says "No, no" and shakes his head, looking distant. Sunripple says that WindClan must be having the same problem with the rogues. He stares at Iceslide anxiously as he wonders if Dreamwhisper and the kits aren't safe. Iceslide feels a pang of sympathy and rests his tail on Sunripple's shoulder. He promises that Dreamwhisper will be fine as she's in the nursery, and the rogues don't attack the camps. He adds that he's sure the warriors are ready to protect her. Sunripple still looks uneasy as he points out that they haven't attacked the camps yet. He thinks it won't be long before they do. He shuts his eyes and notes that the rogues are killers, and heartless, starting to say what would happen if they saw a queen with kits. Iceslide cuts him off and tells him not to think about that, as it'll only make him more worried. He says that Dreamwhisper and the kits will be fine. Sunripple murmurs that he hopes so as they move forward. - Chapter 22 The RiverClan cats run to WindClan to help with the rogue attack. When they reach the camp, Iceslide sees Sunripple head straight for the nursery. A wail comes from across the clearing, and Iceslide recognizes Sunripple's voice. He looks up sharply and sees him half inside the nursery. Iceslide's stomach fills with dread, and he runs to Sunripple's side, looking in. Dreamwhisper lays in her nest, blood soaking the moss under her. Her throat has been torn open, her eyes sightless. Her mouth is parted and lips are curled back in a snarl. She'd been trying to protect her kits. Sunripple sobs and hangs his head in grief. In front of Dreamwhisper's body, her three kits mewl and wail in despair, huddling against her body. Petalkit cries as she asks why she won't wake up as Starkit and Blazingkit prod her body anxiously. Starkit wails that Dreamwhisper is hurt. Sunripple lets out a cry and immediately starts forward to comfort his kits, but a ginger tom pushes in the way and shoves him backwards. He hisses at him to get away from the nursery, calling him a fish face. Sunripple stumbles back in surprise and starts to defend himself when the tom repeats himself, snarling that he won't let him touch his kits. Iceslide realizes that it must be Weaselnose, the cat that the clan thinks is the father of Dreamwhisper's kits, who he himself thinks is the father. Sunripple bristles and says "YOUR kits?" His eyes blaze with fury and he hisses at him to let him in, starting forward, but Weaselnose pushes him backwards with a furious snarl. Behind him, the kits cry against Dreamwhisper's body. Sunripple snarls and steps back toward him, but Iceslide shoulders him away, quietly telling him that he can't. Sunripple says that those are his kits, his fury melting into anguish as he struggles, but Iceslide forces him back. Sunripple says his kits are crying, his voice trailing off into a cry. Iceslide's heart aches as he tells him that it has to be this way, and that Weaselnose will take care of them. Sunripple hangs his head and leans against Iceslide, sobbing that he wishes the kits knew the truth. Iceslide murmurs that he knows and rests his tail around him, gently guiding the sobbing tom away. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide asks Sunripple why he's helping him save Truffle and Dime, he responds that after all he's done for him and Dreamwhisper, it's the least he could do. Iceslide glances at him, his stomach twisting with guilt as he remembers seeing her dead queen, her kits crying by her body. - Chapter 29 Sunripple is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently tells him that he hopes he's with Dreamwhisper now, and he's sorry he couldn't stay and watch his kits grow up. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Starpaw is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat apprentice of Windclan, being mentored by Silverberry. Starfaith is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as medicine cat apprentice of Windclan, being mentored by Silverberry. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that the pretty yellow she-cat that Dewstorm is speaking with is Starpaw of WindClan. Dewstorm looks happy and content as he speaks with her. Bloodpaw notes that she certainly is pretty. Her yellow pelt shines under the moonlight, eyes to match. Swiftpaw says that she's Silverberry's apprentice, pointing out the silver she-cat behind Starpaw. - Chapter 13 When Depthstar rushes out of his den and startles Bloodpaw, he anxiously breathes that Starfaith just told him that something has happened to Dewstorm. Bloodpaw is confused, noting that Starfaith is WindClan's medicine cat, and certainly isn't here. He knows that the medicine cats would be at the moonstone tonight, but should all be back at their camps now. He freezes as he wonders why Dewstorm hasn't returned. They've almost reached the moonstone cave when Depthstar gasps "No!", and Bloodpaw freezes when he sees the scene. Starfaith is laying against one of the rocks, her fur soaked in so much blood, it takes Bloodpaw a moment to recognize her. Not far from her, Dewstorm lays in a pool of his own blood. Bloodpaw feels dizzy with fear and sick at the heavy scent of blood, but forces herself to stumble over to Starfaith to see if she's alive. He leans over her, and his stomach turns. Blood pulses heavily from a wound in her throat, and her eyes are wide and glazed over. He hesitantly touches her shoulder with his paw, but she doesn't move, and her body is cold and stiff. He solemnly calls out to Depthstar that she's dead. He says he knows, sounding as though he'd known all along. Suddenly, Bloodpaw understands and realizes that she must have visited Depthstar to tell him about Dewstorm. When Dewstorm awakes, he moans Starfaith's name and shakily tries to raise his head, saying she needs help. After Bloodpaw and Depthstar find cobwebs for him, he croaks and asks where Starfaith is. When Depthstar doesn't answer, Bloodpaw rasps that he's sorry and tells him she's dead. Dewstorm stares at Bloodpaw for a moment, as though processing this, then lets out a low wail and drops his head to the ground again as he falls unconscious. When Depthstar says they need to get back to camp, Bloodpaw asks "what about Starfaith?", casting a glance at the dead she-cat. Depthstar pauses and looks over at her body and pads over. Bloodpaw instinctively follows, though when he gets there, he realizes he shouldn't have, it was meant to be a private moment. Depthstar lowers his head and touches his nose to her ear, thanking her for leading him to Dewstorm, and wishing she walks safely among the stars. After a moment, he turns away to meet Bloodpaw's solemn gaze. He tells Bloodpaw that they need to take care of Dewstorm first, and asks him to bring Starfaith's body into the cave where she'll be safe until her clanmates arrive. Bloodpaw nods and steps closer, gently grasping Starfaith by her scruff. He's surprised at how light she is as he pulls her over to the cave. He hesitates before entering, as this is a place for leaders and medicine cats. He wonders if StarClan will be angry with him for being here. He thinks about this as he drags her through the tunnel and decides that they'll understand. He gently rests Starfaith beside the moonstone, the light reflecting off her pelt and giving her a pale yellow glow. He hesitates, figuring that he owes her the same words Depthstar had given. He thanks her for all of ShadowClan. Starfaith's voice speaks beside him, telling him that his path has been a difficult one. Bloodpaw nearly leaps out of his fur and looks aside, gasping when he sees Starfaith's spirit standing beside him. Her pelt is shimmering with stars, her eyes glowing like the moonstone. He looks from her body to her spirit, numb with shock and unable to speak. She purrs that Dewstorm believes in him, so she knows that she can believe in him too. All of StarClan is watching him. Bloodpaw can't breathe. He's met a StarClan cat before in his dreams, but in reality, it feels stranger than before. Starfaith softly tells him to have no fear, StarClan has set him on the right path, but he must have the courage to follow it. Bloodpaw asks what she means, unable to take his eyes off her as he asks what path. She murmurs that revenge will guide him. Bloodpaw's spine tingles as she speaks the same words Poppywing has, and asks if she knows about the prophecy. Depthstar yowls Bloodpaw's name, and he looks back toward him, then swings his head to Starfaith, about to speak, but she's gone. Depthstar asks what's taking so long, as Dewstorm doesn't have much time. Bloodpaw hears Starfaith breathe "save him" in his ear. He looks at her body for a moment, then races out of the cave and says he's coming. When Depthstar, Bloodpaw, and Dewstorm return to camp, Depthstar quickly explains tp Cobratail that it looks like Dewstorm and Starfaith were attacked by rogues, telling him that Starfaith is dead and Dewstorm is badly injured. Depthstar tells Cobratail and Cliffshade that he needs them to go at once to WindClan and tell them that Starfaith has been killed at highstones, as they need to fetch her body. - Chapter 14 Bloodpaw explains to the ThunderClan guards that there was a rogue attack at highstones, and Starfaith is dead, while Dewstorm can't hold on for much longer. When Strawberrystar appears and asks what's going on, he repeats the story. She twitches her ear and asks how this is ThunderClan's problem. As Bloodpaw and Spicewhisker run to ShadowClan, Spicewhisker says he can't believe this happened, as he just got back from highstones a while ago. Bloodpaw asks why Dewstorm and Starfaith were alone, thinking the other medicine cats would be with them. Spicewhisker tells him that Dewstorm and Starfaith stayed behind to talk alone for a moment. Starfaith told Silverberry she'd catch up, and the rest of them left. Depthstar tells Bloodpaw that after tonight's attack, he's fairly certain that Maplefur and Milkblaze were killed by rogues, just as Hawkfeather and Starfaith were. He meant to tell Strawberrystar this at the next gathering and apologize for their actions. Depthstar calls a clan meeting and tells the clan about the attack at highstones, that Starfaith was killed, and Dewstorm was close to joining her in StarClan, but has been saved by Spicewhisker. - Chapter 15 It's noted that as Dewstorm recovered, he explained to the clan that he and Starfaith had been speaking together when they were attacked by three rogues. Depthstar pressed for information on their appearances, but Dewstorm said it was too dark and everything happened too fast for him to tell. He said he'd been trying to defend Starfaith when he was attacked by more rogues that arrived. Dewstorm hadn't seemed surprised when Depthstar explained that Starfaith had told him to go to highstones. Since that night, Dewstorm continues to claim that Starfaith is the reason he hadn't died there. - Chapter 17 Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season and listing the cats they've lost, including Starfaith. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. - Chapter 18 As Bloodfur questions his belief in StarClan, he recalls seeing Starfaith at the moonstone. But he thinks it may have just been his mind playing tricks. - Chapter 20 Deserve praises Papercut for his successful idea to attack the medicine cats- Dewstorm and Starfaith, at highstones. Tornadowind grumbles that Starfaith was killed, but Silverberry is bound to take another apprentice soon due to her old age. Deserve says the medicine cats must be eliminated and puts Bloodfur in charge of the mission. Bloodfur decides that all of the medicine cats are probably like Hawkfeather and agrees to it. - Chapter 21 When asked about his plan to kill the medicine cats, Bloodfur says that Papercut's attack on Dewstorm and Starfaith at highstones went well, and wishes to lead a second attack there tomorrow night. - Chapter 22 After Otterpelt is killed, Silverberry spins to face Mottledface furiously, calling him a murderer and guessing they're the same ones who killed Starfaith. - Chapter 23 When Depthstar questions the medicine cats about their attackers, Dewstorm says he believes they're the same cats who attacked he and Starfaith. After offering to fill in as WindClan's medicine cat, Dewstorm confesses that he and Starfaith were in love and sneaking away at night to see each other. He feels that he owes WindClan and Starfaith for saving his life. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Starpaw is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Silverberry. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Starfaith is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Silverberry. Quotes "Your path has been a difficult one, Bloodpaw." -Starfaith to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 - "Dewstorm believes in you, so I know I can believe in you, too. All of StarClan is watching you." -Starfaith to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 - "Have no fear, young one. StarClan has set you on the right path. But you must have the courage to follow it." -Starfaith to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 Gallery Image12.jpg|Starfaith design Starfaith@0,3x.png|Starfaith on the cover of Starfaith's Fate Character Development and Origins Starfaith was created as one of my earliest Warriors OCs in 2011. She looked about the same as she does now, but had no story. I just knew she had a close connection with StarClan. For a short time, I identified with her as a sort of fursona. Around 2013, I decided to write a story about her, Starfaith's Story, which can be read here. She is described as a thin, feathery furred golden yellow she-cat with a yellow star shape on her chest, a yellow fluffy tipped tail, and yellow eyes. In Starfaith's Story, she is Starpaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Silverberry. Starfaith, Blazinglight, and Petalflame were originally the kits of Sunripple and a cat named Honeyfrost. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, the WindClan medicine cat was a cat named Cherryfeather. Starfaith and Silverberry were the SkyClan medicine cats. Dewstar.JPG 20180625_223507.jpg.png StarfaithScene.png Starfaith.JPG Starfaith2.JPG Starfaith3.JPG Starstory.JPG Starstory2.JPG Group3.JPG Group11.JPG starfaithsheet.JPG starfaith2icon.JPG starfaithhh.JPG Videos Category:Windclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:WindClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters